


Strange Encounter

by dreamsofbetterdays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: blue pearl is sweet, kinda OOC, over use of ellipsis., reader is a fucking nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofbetterdays/pseuds/dreamsofbetterdays
Summary: You encounter something strange in the Korean wilderness





	Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so I’m open to criticism

I heard an especially strange noise, something of a machine...some thing almost...alien? My feet crushed against the leaves as I traveled to investigate, under the cool Korean sunset. The air was cold, as if I was somewhere I wasn’t supposed to be. 

“One last time...” A sudden solemn voice echoed. The sound pierced through my heart, following me to duck my body behind one of multiple bushes around me. 

I slowly raised my head to find a glimpse of the ever mysterious source of the voice.   
“Oh pearl...I wonder...if she can possibly know how many times I’ve visited this.” 

There stood the colossal cloaked beauty. She was blue, along with her smaller, paler companion, who I assumed was Pearl, was probably a foot taller than myself. My gasp turned her head in my direction. I was too in awe to hide back in the bush. 

“My diamond,” said Pearl “I found a native.” She did some sort of otherworldly salute. In anxious and awkward instinct, I followed the same salute, hoping it would save my skin. “Bring it here.”

I followed the Pearl deeper into the intimidating atmosphere. The blue beauty ever so slightly bore her heavy eyes to me.

“Please, my dear” she spoke hunching down to my puny size “you don’t have to do that.” I dropped my arms and clasped them behind my back. 

“This is where it happened,” she sat up.  
“Where she was...broken.”

“Oh I’m terribly sorry, were you close?” I softly responded. 

“Very” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I understand what losing someone important to you is like. And how painfully inevitable things like that can be. It’s tough.”

A soft smile grew on her face as she turned to me. But her smile turned into a somber frown. 

“It really is. But, I am surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel.” She bent down close, lifting her cowl with her delicate slender hands. 

“And such a lovely one, too.” 

“Your highness.” I squeaked out in intriguing fear. “May I ask...if you can tell me about where you are from?” 

She looked away for a moment, before rising up to sit herself down on the grass, facing the pink sky. I watched as her Pearl picked a hibiscus flower from the ground. She handed it to me, silently. I looked at it in my hand and the Pearl stepped to the side as if she was coaxing me to approach her diamond. 

I gave the Pearl a soft smile before I held up the hibiscus flower to Blue Diamond. 

“Oh she loved these...thank you.” She took the plant; her smile was paired with big tears, trailing down her slender blue face. 

“I come from a society of flawless beings of light, called gems. We are built on purpose and duty, exploring and colonizing the stars...” 

“Huh.” I said as I sat alongside her, viewing the sunset as well. 

“What sort of customs, cultures or..I guess philosophies do you gems have?” 

“Philosophies?” Her thin eyebrows arched in question. 

“Like, a discipline or idea about nature and existence, I guess. Like, an eye for an eye.”

“What do you mean?” 

“An eye for an eye means when a person cuts out your eye, figuratively speaking, they deserve to be punished in a similar degree, by losing their eye. It’s a fairness thing, I suppose.” 

“How interesting.” 

“However this guy named Ghandi says it only ends up making the world blind. I guess he’s right because it’s a pretty aggressive moral.”

She giggled, the last of the tears dripping down her chin. 

“I like your human philosophies, pretty human.” She told me before she hung her head low, hiding her face in her hood. 

“It’s a shame. There’s a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly. Such a beautiful planet...wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yes, I do.” I looked up, trying to find her face behind that cowl. 

“She didn’t deserve this. It was her planet, after all. But... neither do you.”

Suddenly, her big hand emerged from her cloak, clutching my body was a whole. My heart jumped as I tried to wiggle out of her grasp. She began walking, as was her Pearl behind her. 

She was going to abduct me. 

“Please, your highness, let me go.” 

She did nothing but smile, so soft, sweet but sinister. 

All I can see is blue. Her blue hand. Her blue servant. Her blue throne that threw us into the blue sky, into the blue hand that enclosed us in its palm. It was too much blue. 

~

So basically if I was to vague, the reader got abducted lol


End file.
